The Engagement
by Sami1997
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Hood have been dated for a few years. What would happen if Robin asked Regina that burning question


Regina Mills was standing in front of a full length mirror. She was wearing a black fitted dress with a diamond necklace and some black heels. She curled her hair but was having a hard time figuring out how to style it. A couple of years ago she decided to grow her hair out and now all she does it fight with it. She was stuck between having all of her hair to the left side or to have it resting on both of her shoulders. Suddenly she heard a sigh at the door. Regina turned around to see Robin Hood, her boyfriend of 3 years leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a white shirt with a black sports jacket with black pants and some dress shoes. He always looked so handsome when she dressed up. "You look beautiful" he said walking towards her. "And you sir, look very handsome." She gave him a smile and gave him a quick kiss. She started to turn back around to look at herself in the mirror again when she felt his hands on her hips, not letting her move away. "Hey, I need to finish getting ready." She whined looking him in the eyes. "Okay, But I want another kiss."

After a quick kiss Robin let go of Regina so she could finish getting ready. He kept his hands on her hips, breathing deeply, breathing her all in. He love that she always smelled like apples and cinnamon. "So where are we going tonight?" Regina ask picking up her red lipstick. "It's a surprise." Robin said. He couldn't help but fight back a smile. Turning back around, Regina asked "Is this okay where we are going?" She spread her arms out so he could get a better look at what she was wearing. He wished that he could stare at her all day. Even though he basically does that anyway. "I told you, you look beautiful." With a smile on her face she walked past him, heading towards the living room. Grabbing her purse she looked inside to make sure that she had everything she needed. She could tell that Robin was looking at her. "I think that you need to fix your eyes" She said with a smile on her face. "What makes you say that" Robin replied. "Cause you have a staring problem." Regain said,giving a little chuckle.

Robin walked up behind her with a giant smile on his face and and wrapped his hands around her waist and kiss the back of her hair. Regina was taking in the moment and leaned into him. Robin started kissing her neck and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder so he could get better access. Robin moved her hair from her neck and began to suck on the spot behind her ear the she loves so much, causing her to give a small moan. Regina was beginning to feel light as a feather and all she wanted was Robin. Suddenly Robin removed himself from Regina causing her to whimper in protest. "Well we need to get going, if we are going to be there on time." Robin said, leaning down to put his shoes on. Clutching her purse Regina walked towards the door. "You are such a tease." She said looking at Robin as he put his other shoe on. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Robin said standing up and open the door for Regina. "Of course you don't" Regina said as she walked through the door.

During the car ride, all Regina could think about was where were they going? And what time are they leaving so they could go back home? The moment they shared before they left the house had left Regina turned on. All she wanted was Robin and her, back home, in their bed, getting all sweaty and hot. Regina was getting even more turned on, so she shifted in her seat and looked out the window. She told herself to focus on the passing builds and people as they go to the unknown destination.

Soon enough they pulled into a parking spot. "Robin where are we" All Regina could see was trees. Robin said nothing and got out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door. He reached out to grab her hand and she took his and she got out of the car. Walking around all she could see was trees and fields. "Robin, where are we?" Regina asked again. "Well, your Majesty, we are on our date." Robin said grabbing her hand and walking her towards one of the open fields. "You're cute, but what is this place. We are not dresses for open fields and trees and bugs." Regina said as she swatted bugs away from her face. "Regina darling, we are at an apple orchard, and we are dressed just fine. If you are worried about your shoes getting stuck in the ground than just take them off and walk barefoot, I don't mind. We are here because something very special is gonna happen here today." "Like what" Regina said has she stopped walking and leaned on him while she took her high heels off. "You will see."

After walking for 10 minutes Regina broke the silence. "Where exactly are we walking to?" Looking over at Regina, Robin gave her a smile and she could see that he's eyes were a little glossy. "We are gonna walk to the top of the hill over there, than we can stop walking okay." Regina returned his smile. "Okay." Soon they were at the base of the hilland Regina could see that there were candles and rose petals leading all the way to the top of the hill. Regina gave out a small gasp but continued to walk up the hill. Finally they reached the top of the hill. On the ground there were candles and rose petals in the shape of a heart, and the hill had a great view of all the trees in the apple orchard. Robin walk Regina right into the middle of the heart and looked at her and she looked back. "Robin.." "Regina, before you say anything, let me speak first. Regina, I love you. I love you will all of my heart. You are so good with Roland, and Henry had become a very strong and wonderful young man. You have taught him well. You are one of the strongest people I know. Looking at where you have come from, and look at where you are now. You are one the powerful women I know. After Marian had died, I told myself that I will never love again, than you came into my life. I can't imagine my life without you. Regina I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Taking a deep breath Robin got down on one knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Regina could feel the tears running down her found it hard to breath, so all she could do was stare at Robin in Awe, not believing what was happening. "Regina..Will you marry me?" Robin asked as he opened the little black revealing a beautiful Heart shaped diamond ring with little red rubies on each side of the heart. Regina's breath was taken from her chest. She had to force herself to breath. She look Robin in the eye and all she could do was shake her head yes. After a second of nodding he finally found her voice. "Yes...Yes...YES!" Regina said, each time a little bit louder. Robin got off of his knee and gave Regina a passionate and heartwarming kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her, as they slowly rocked back and forth. They broke apart after a minute and realized that there was a crowd around them and they were clapping. Robin took the ring from the box and placed it on Regina's finger. "A perfect fit." Robin said smiling at Regina. Regina wiped away her tears away from her face and gave a little giggle. She was in shock and wanted to savor this feeling.

Regina and Robin sat at the top of the hill after the crowd had left, watching the sunset. Regina was resting her head on Robin's shoulder feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "Regina, honey." Robin started. He didn't want to ruin the moment but it was getting late and he really wanted to get on the road and be home before dark. Regina was so happy and so relaxed she could only make a little hum of a noise. "Mhm." Will a small laugh Robin began to get up, "We should probably get going. Its getting late and we should probably eat something so we don't wake up in the middle of the hungry." Regina got up and a shy smile toward Robin. "What if that's what I wanted to do," She said as she walked past him and started heading down the hill, leaving Robin stilling at the top of the hill dumbfounded.

The car ride home was the fastest one either one of them have ever experienced. They were both anxious to go home. Finally Robin had pulled into their driveway and they both just stared at their front door, while they were still sitting in the car. Both visualizing what was about to happen. Regina suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and her hands were sweaty. Robin got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened up her door. She got out and started walking to their front door, swaying her hips just right, where the only thing Robin could do was stare. When they finally were inside, Robin Turned Regina and pushed her up against the wall, but not to forceful. She gave a small gasp, but it was quickly replaced with a small moan has her a Robin began to kiss. Regina stepped forward, stepping out of her shoes.

Robin pulled away from the kiss and looked Regina in the eyes. "Regina, You need to understand, if we keep going the way we are going, soon we are going to reach the point f no return." Regina smiled and took a step closer to robin, her lips only inches away from his, "What if I don't want to stop." With both of his hands on her shoulders robin said, "Regina, we have never done this together." "Robin, we are engaged. I love you with my whole heart and soul. I want to love you with my body now." That was all Robin needed to hear and he closed the rest of the space between them. He placed his hands on her hips. Regina moans into the kiss and she rubbed her hands against his arms.

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and began to lift her off the ground. Automatic she wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He placed her on the edge of the bed and stood up. Never breaking eye contact Robin removed his shirt having it hit the floor. Regina's eyes grew large, she love how his body was so muscular. Robin leaned down and kissed her lips. Regina grabbed Robin's belt loops in his pants and leaned back so he was on top of her. Robin moved away from her mouth and started to kiss her cheeks, down her jawline and then attacked her neck with his amazing kisses. Regina let out a low moan and closed her eyes. She felt Robin's hand sneak around her back, trying to get at her zipper. Regina sat up and undid her zipper. Robin took her straps of her dress and slowly pushed them down. He continued to push the dress down till the dress was pooled around her waist and her her bra was completely at his expense. Laying back down in the pillows, Regina completely forgot about her butterflies. All she knew was that she wanted Robin, all of him.

Robin attacked her newly exposed skin, cause small and low moans from his beautiful partner below him. He reached her bra and kissed her breast through the fabric causing Regina to arch her back a little which was enough space for robin to reach behind her and unhook her bra. Her bra was through carelessly on the floor and her breast were fully exposed. Robin started at her perfectly round and perky breast. He began to kiss and suck one of her nipples, and began to massage the other one. Regina could feel a strange sensation in her abdomen and reaching down to her most sacred area. Robin switched breast and started sucking harder. Regina began panting,loving how Robin is just adoring her body. Robin suddenly sat up and looked at her. Her her was a mess, her lips were slightly swollen from the kisses, and her breast were slightly red from him handling them, to him she look perfect.

Robin grabbed the dress that was around her waist and pulled it off of her. Next followed her pantyhose and he was left in her panties. Robin went to kiss her but Regina put her hand on his mouth. Robin sat back a little confused. "I think that this is extremely unfair. Here I am in nothing but panties and you still have your pants on." Regina said. Giving a small chuckle robin said, "I think we can fix this problem." and he got off the bed and took of his pants so he was only left in his boxers. He was grateful to take off his pants, they were starting to cause him some pain, cause his erection was up and alert. You could see it through his boxers. Regina gave a laugh saying. "Are you happy to see me." Leaning down to kiss her Robin replied through the kisses, "I am always happy to see you" Robin slowly kissed down Regina's body. Kissing down her neck, stopping only for a moment to kiss each breast, and than kissing her abdomen, then finally kissing the top of her panties, before reaching up and taking them off. As soon as they came off Regina drew in a deep breath and covered her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked making his way back up to his beloved. Removing her hands Regina said "Yeah, just suddenly feeling shy and insecure." "Why? You have had sex before. Where you this shy around Daniel and Graham?" Shaking her head Regina said, "No, I think it's because I am with you. I don't want to disappoint you. You are my love and my soul mate. I don't want our sex to be unsatisfactory." "Regina darling, has any of what we have down so far been unsatisfactory?" "No…" "Good, than the rest will be as good, if not better." "Well how can you be so sure." "Regina, you already answered this yourself. It's the simple fact that we love each other. This isn't some booty call that you can just throw away and find a new one anytime you want. What we have, it's special. I know for a fact that what we are about to do, will be special. Okay?" "Okay." With that Robin kissed Regina and went back to where he previously was.

Robin kiss the inside of Regina's thighs. God how he loved her thighs. He could worshiped them all day if he could. Soon he reached her heated core. Looking up at Regina to see if this was okay, they only thing he could see was peer pleaser that was written on her face. Robin looked back down and kissed her folds. Regina let out a small moan, bitter her lip trying not be too loud. Robin's lips soon found her clit and he began to suck on it. Regina let out a louder moan, grasping the bed sheets. Robin continued to work his magic on and Regina felt so much pressure build up. "Robin….." "Let go for me Regina." And she did just that. With a loud moan egina felt all the pressure release as Robin lickedit all up.

When Regina had finally came down from her high from got up from his spot with a smile and kissed Regina on her lips. Regina could taste herself from his lips but she didn't care. Regina reached down and started to pull down Robin's boxers. When his boxers were on the floor and Robin had put on a condom, he had placed himself at her entrance. While making eye contact Regina gave a small nod and robin pushed himself fully inside of her. "Oh...My...GOD" Regina moan. Robin began to move in and out of her and a slow pace at first, but soon his own impatience got the best of him and he began going faster. "Yes Robin." Regina breathed. They continued the same rhythm till Regain felt a small amount of pressure rising in her stomach. "Oh...Oh...Oh.." Was all Regina could say. "Cum for me Regina, I'm close too sweetheart." Robin said. After a few more thrust both Regina and Robin came at the same time.

Robin landed beside Regina and looked over at her. "Was that to your satisfaction." Robin joked. Still panting Regina responded "That was beyond my expectations." Regina exclaimed. "I love you Regina." "I love you Robin." With that Regina placed her head on Robins chest and together they drifted off to sleep,with their dreams filled off their wonderful life they will have together.


End file.
